galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Chromo Plasma
Chromo Plasma is a blend of the four different types of plasma found in the galaxy of Galaxy on Fire 2. In-Game Description "Chromo Plasma is won by mingling and compacting four different sorts of plasma. This substance is particularly valuable because of its extremely high energy level. Since it is also prone to magnetic deviation, it can only be stored in containers with a special kind of sodil-alloy." Characteristics Some items made from blueprints are difficult to produce because their lists are long and have hard-to-find items, such as the Liberator, but the production of Chromo Plasma is difficult because the harvesting of plasma can be tedious, and the transport of red plasma is dangerous. Pilots wanting to produce one must be very patient, and they must have their best plasma-harvesting gear ready. Through the Supernova storyline, players were required to finish a Chromo Plasma blueprint with most of the needed plasma already there. However, since the blueprint was started in the Ginoya system, returning there with the volatile red plasma is quite a daunting cross-galaxy jump. Therefore, it is very much advised that future productions of Chromo Plasma be at a station where red plasma can be harvested (within Vossk territory, excluding the border systems of V'ikka and Oom'bak). Chromo Plasma sells for about 495,000$ in Loma. This means that if a player gathers enough plasma to create one, assuming roughly 1,000$ per ionizing missile and 70 tons of plasma per missile (you will need Ionizing missiles Mk 2), the player will make approximately a 442,000$ profit from selling one Chromo Plasma, not including shipping costs for the blueprint and entry fee for Loma. Blueprint Keith is given the blueprint and a near-completed one in the Ginoya system, and consists of the following: *917t of Blue Plasma *917t of Green Plasma *917t of Purple Plasma *917t of Red Plasma For Android players: *930t of Blue Plasma *930t of Green Plasma *930t of Purple Plasma *930t of Red Plasma Trivia *Though the description describes a container made of "a special kind of sodil-alloy", the blueprint does not require any sodil at all. *Chromo Plasma was used to complete the construction of the Plasma Array. *1t of Chromo Plasma is needed for the Phoenix SIS blueprint. *1t of Chromo plasma is needed for the Fireworks blueprint. *This is the only craftable commodity in the game. *This is the most expensive commodity in the game. Glitch You can make a lot of Chromo Plasma fast by making one first then going to Sao Perula in Loma system. There, you pay the 5% or 2%, then make sure there is at least one ship in the station. If there isn't any, go to Var Destro. Once you find a ship save your game. Then, go to the hangar and move the top 5 items to your ship (all of them), then exit the station and then go back inside. Move all of one and then buy the last ship. Go back to the shop and repeat until you are only left with the Chromo Plasma left in the shop. Save the game again. Then, move the Chromo Plasma to the shop, then exit and re-enter the shop, then "buy" the Chromo Plasma and then buy the last ship. The Chromo Plasma will glitch and leave you another. Gallery Com_chromo_plasma_info_page.png|Chromo Plasma Info Page Category:GOF2 Category:Supernova Category:Tech level 10 Category:Blueprints Category:Commodities Category:Plasma Category:Gas Cloud Mining Category:Rare commodities Category:GOF2HD